Water baby
by carson34
Summary: Sequal to "Come back for me" storyline! Steve and Robyn are back after six months
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter for Come back to me in a new storyline. This chapter will have Steve teaching Danny how to surf and Mary coming for a visit. Also Pretty soon I will be starting a new storyline for both CSI:NY, Burn Notice, Warehouse 13, and Elementary. I will be getting a chance to write this weekend with no interruptions!

Surfing lessons

Steve and Danny are coming out of the water as Robyn and John-Daniel were playing in the sand. Steve and Danny walk right up to them and Steve picks up his son and Robyn gets up and gives his wife a kiss.

Steve: You can't knock someone off their wave that's not right.

Danny: What happen to actually to sharing a wave.

Steve: Danno there is no such thing as sharing a wave.

Robyn: What happen?

Steve: Danny, here thinks that it's okay to jump a wave from another guy. Please tell him that's not okay?

Robyn: I think that you and Danno are the two that need to work out.

Robyn takes John-Daniel out of her husband's arms. Thankfully he's only six months old now.

Danny: I think that I am just going to decide to learn how to surf with Kono and not with you.

Mary comes up them and sees Robyn and Johnny. Steve stands in front of his wife protectively.

Mary: Steve, it's me. Your sister, Mary.

Steve: alright. sorry. Just got to keep my family safe.

Mary: from your sister?

Steve: I'm sorry, sis.

Mary walks over to her nephew and sister-in-law. Johnny smiles at his aunts.

Mary: Can i hold him?

Steve: yes.

Mary takes Johnny away from his mom. Johnny starts to fuss as he gets taken from his mom.

Steve: buddy, it's okay. It's aunt Mary.

The family is having fun with each other.

_**Author note**_: Alright I hope that you enjoy chapter one of Water Baby. Chapter 2 will probably be posted on Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Hey guys, I am back with chapter 2. It's also the weekend before Halloween and I am in the midst of CSI:NY. Monday will be the return of 5-0. I am so excited about it. I really don't like the Catherine being part of the show. I hope that you all are having a great weekend. Oh before I forget, I am busy writing for Revolution and then Elementary tonight hopefully.

Steve and Robyn are talking about John-Daniel should be for his first Halloween.

Steve: What do you think about a seal?

Robyn: I don't know. I mean it's his first one and he won't remember it. The only people who will remember it is you and me. Could he not be a seal next year? I was think maybe doing a pumpkin this year.

Steve: a pumpkin?

Robyn: yeah he will look cute for his first year.

Steve walks over and gives his wife a kiss. He smiles at her and John-Daniel finally gives them his morning cry. Robyn picks up her son and gives him to daddy.

Steve: Which one to do you want to be? Pumpkin or a seal?

Robyn: honey, he won't be able to tell you. He can be a seal next year.

Steve: But he can smile at the one that he wants.

Robyn: just do the pumpkin this year and you can have his second one.

Steve: alright but it's only because I love you and I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight.

There is a knocking on the door and in comes Danny. Steve smiles at them and Danny takes his god-son out of Steve's arms.

Steve: Did we not talk about that last time that you did that?

Danny: What's that?

Steve: taking my son from me.

Danny: yes you did but I don't get to see him until you bring him in or Robyn does and that's hard. He's a baby that needs to see his god-father.

Johnny starts to cry as his father and god-father are fighting.

Steve: No he needs to have his daddy. Look what you are doing to my son. You are making him upset. Let me have him.

Robyn: No he's hungry now. Let me have my son.

Danny gives Johnny to Robyn who heads up the nursery and feeds him. Danny gives him the Halloween outfit that Robyn had asked for him to get. Steve takes out the outfit and smiles at her choice.

Steve: She's right. It is cute! I wanted him to be a SEAL.

Robyn comes out with her nursery cover over their son and smile. Danny takes it the clue that he needs to leave.

Steve: Leaving?

Danny: need to go get Grace and spend my weekend with my kid before you try any stuff about wanting to go hiking.

Steve: We can take her with us and no we are not going hiking. I was going to see if you wanted to come with us to go trick-or-treating. Grace will love to spend time with Johnny.

Robyn: Danny, do it for your god-son or for me.

Danny: alright.

Steve and Robyn dress Johnny in his outfit and Robyn took a picture of the two pumpkins. Robyn knew that she was in trouble about having convinced her husband to dress him like that.

Steve: You know that you owe me big time.

Robyn: I know that's why Danny is taking both Grace and Johnny with him tomorrow. So I can do my surprise.

Steve: really?

Robyn: yes, McGarrett. As long as you don't have a case.

Steve: I love you.

Robyn: I love you too.

Steve gives his wife as a kiss right as Danny and Grace walk into the room. Johnny starts to get put in his car seat for his stroller.

Grace: Can I push the stroller?

Steve: yes.

The team head for trick-or-treating and enjoyed the night until Steve's phone rang and both Danny and Steve had to leave for a new case. Robyn, Grace and Johnny finished trick-or-treating and went back to their house to count candy and put Johnny down for his bedtime.

Robyn: So what do you want to do?

Grace: Watch a movie?

Robyn: alright.

They watch a movie and fall asleep. Danny and Steve walked into the house about three in the morning to see Robyn and Grace sound asleep on the couch. Steve did not want to move his wife or Grace from where they were. Steve and Danny headed up to Steve's room.

Steve: alright, you can either have the bed or the floor?

Danny: I'll take the bed.

Steve: alright. Let me just have my pillow.

Steve and Danny fell asleep and the next thing they knew was Robyn coming into the room at 5am and climbing in the bed and snuggling against Danny. She did not know that it was Danny of course. It's around seven and Robyn starts to wake up, She hears the shower running and think that it's Steve. She opens her eyes and see Danny still sleep.

Robyn: What are you doing in my bed?

She screams and Steve hops out of his navy shower and runs into his room.

Steve: honey, why are you in bed?

Robyn: because this is our bed and why is Danny here in our bed?

Steve: because you and Grace were asleep on the couch.

Danny is awake as Grace walks into the room. Johnny wakes up and starts crying so Robyn gets him and change him.

Author note: Chapter 3 will have Danny taking Johnny and Grace for the night so Steve can get his reward.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Hey guys, I am back for another update on this one. Please no rude comments.

Robyn is getting their son ready for his night with Danny and Grace. Robyn knew that Grace was happy to spend time with their little boy. Steve and Danny got here so Robyn and Steve could go for their night. They had not been able to do it for a week after Halloween. Johnny is sleeping in his chair when his daddy comes into the room. It had given Robyn time to pack.

Danny: So is my god-son ready for the night with me and Gracie?

Steve: I would not wake him up.

Danny: Oh he will be fine.

Steve: no.

Danny: what do you mean?

Robyn: if you wake him up, he will scream at you.

Danny: oh. So I have to wait here until the time that he wakes up?

Steve: yes but he should be awake soon.

Danny: alright. I am going to put his stuff in my car and his car seat.

Danny leaves and puts Johnny's stuff into the car. He goes back into the house and sees that the baby is awake. Robyn is getting ready for their date night. Steve is sitting in his favorite chair with his little boy.

Danny: Hey, I am ready to take him for the night. I need to go get Grace.

Steve stands up and gives Johnny to Danny. Danny takes little Johnny to his car and heads off. Steve and Robyn are finishing getting ready.

In an hour later, Steve and Robyn are going out to the dinner place. Steve gives her a kiss and they enjoy their dinner. After they finished eating and they head home. Steve and Robyn are sitting on the chair together. They are watching one of his favorite movie. After their movie is finished, they are getting ready for bed and make love.

The next morning

Steve and Robyn are walking into his office so Robyn can pick up their little boy. Danny came into the HQ with a screaming Johnny. Robyn picks up their son from Danny and he calms down. He's still not a happy baby so Steve takes their son and calms him down.

Steve: hey, it's okay daddy's right here.

Robyn: did you wake him up?

Danny: yes a bit.

Steve: Daniel, seriously. I told you not to wake up my son.

Danny: I know but we were going to be late.

Steve: I know but he's in a bad mood. He is like her in that way. When she gets waken up too early then she is in a bad mood and now my kid is not in the best mood.

Robyn takes their son and head home so that Danny and Steve can get to work. Later that night, Steve comes home right after Robyn put his boy asleep for the night. The good thing is that he sleep though the night.

Saturday morning

Steve and Robyn decided to take John-Daniel for a hike. They really enjoy it. They got some pictures.

Robyn: I think that you and John-Daniel are so cute.

Steve: I know.

Robyn leads into her husband and son and give them each a kiss. They enjoyed the rest of the hike and then go back to home.

Author note: I'm going to try to write chapter 4 tonight and then get it posted on Wednesday. Got some new storylines in the works for some of my other shows that I watch. See you soon! Be sure to review it!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note:** New chapter is up and I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but I am going to try to write a thanksgiving chapter! Happy Writing! Thank you for the time that you have read this storyline! I am blessed by all of you! _

_**Monday morning: After Halloween**_

_Steve is watching Johnny playing on the floor. Robyn had gone with Steve's sister Mary for a day of shopping. He missed his wife while she was gone but is happy that he is getting some time with his little boy. Steve's cellphone starts ringing and it's Danny. Steve grabs his phone and hits the answer button._

_Steve: Hey, Danno. Want to do a guy date with your god son?_

_Danny: yes but we can't._

_Steve: Why not?_

_Danny: We got a case._

_Steve: Robyn is not home so I might have to call her and have her meet us to get him._

_Danny: that's fine._

_Steve hangs up from his best-friend and gets Johnny ready to go. Johnny is not a happy baby when he is in his car seat._

_Steve: buddy, I'm coming too._

_Johnny's cries did not settled until he got to where they were going. Steve gets out of the truck at headquarters and grabs the diaper bag and Johnny in his car seat. He goes into the room where their offices are held. He puts the car seat on the top of his desk and starts taking Johnny out of his seat._

_Steve: See, I told you that daddy was coming with you. Mommy is coming soon._

_Danny comes into the room and takes Johnny from his daddy. He gives the little boy a kiss as Steve takes out his phone and calls Robyn._

_Robyn: hey, honey. How is he?_

_Steve: He got mad at me._

_Robyn: Why?_

_Steve: He hates it when I put him in his car seat because Danny called and told me that we have a case so I need you to come and get him._

_Robyn: alright, I will be right there._

_Steve: Love you._

_Robyn: I love you, too._

_About ten minutes later, Steve smiles when he sees his wife coming into his office. Johnny sees his mommy and smiles. Steve puts Johnny in the car seat as Robyn smiles at her boys. Robyn gives him a kiss._

_Robyn: I will see you later._

_Danny: yep._

_Steve picks up his son's car seat and heads to put him in the car. _

_Steve: honey, I don't know when I am going to get home and so I will try to be quiet._

_Robyn: alright._

_Robyn looks on their baby and he is a fast asleep. _

_Steve: How does he act like this when he is with you? _

_Robyn: I don't know._

_Steve: he does nothing but cry when I put him in a seat._

_Before Robyn gets a chance to answer, Danny has come out and they both leave. Robyn heads to have lunch with Mary._

_Mary: oh my! He's gotten big._

_Robyn: yes I know._

_Mary: He looks more like you then he does Steve._

_Robyn: he's a daddy boy thou._

_Mary and Robyn enjoyed the lunch together and headed home for a movie night. Steve came home around 3 in the morning. He was happy that they both had the day off today._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Note: Hey guys, I am back with another chapter of "Water Baby". This chapter will have the thanksgiving. I know that I need to write chapter._

_**Headquarters- two weeks before Thanksgiving**_

_Steve walks into the office smiling. Danny notices the smiling._

_"What are you smiling about?" Danny said to his best friend. "Johnny must have decided to let you and Robyn sleep. Where's Robyn?" _

_"She's coming soon. She's dropping him off at the daycare." Steve says to his best-friend. "I am just thankful for what I have." _

_"You are just happy to be a daddy." Danny says to his best-friend._

_"Hey, there is nothing wrong that. Have you seen my son? He's got the best parts of me and Robyn together" Steve says that as Robyn comes walking into the room. She had just drop off Johnny at his daycare._

_"Hey did you ask them yet?" Robyn says putting down her bag and walking to her husband._

_"Ask us what?" Kono says sitting down at the chair next to Danny._

_"Do you guys want to come for thanksgiving?" Steve asks his teams and they all shake their heads yes._

_"It's because we want to see Johnny. I know, that I am tried of seeing him thou pictures." Kono says._

_The family finishes up their day and head home. The next day they come over and enjoyed spending thanksgiving and seeing Johnny._

_**Author Note: **__**Decided to write a new fan fic with Chin and Malia and Kono and Danny. I'm trying to write chapters 1-4 over again in this format but I have been a little busy the last couple of weeks. We are trying to get ready for Christmas. Kids are about to reach their winter break and so I will be able to write for two weeks! As always don't forget to review and head over to facebook to like my fan page.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Note: Sorry about the delay about the Christmas Chapter. I hope that you guys will enjoy it. Chapter 7 will be out on January 2, 2013, I hope. I was wanting to get this chapter out before Christmas but as you see now I am now working on uploading on it._

_**One week before Christmas- Shopping**_

Steve and Danny were shopping for their families. Steve smiles as he is getting stuff paid for his family.

"So what are you doing for you and Robyn?" Danny says to him as he is getting Grace's gifts on the cashier.

"Just spending time with each other after Johnny goes down for a nap." Steve says to his best-friend. "Why?"

"Because I was thinking that maybe you can take her out and I can watch Johnny with Grace. She just wants to spend time with her "cousin". So will you let me?" Danny reveals his best-friend of his thinking.

"I will need to talk it out with Robyn since this is her choice too." Steve says to his best-friend. They are loading up the car when Robyn calls him and so he asked her about having Danny watch Johnny for them. Steve and Danny get done with work and head to get into their car and drive to Steve's house so they can celebrate Christmas Eve. Robyn greeted her husband and their best friend.

"Hey guys. Look who just woke up from his nap and just in time for daddy." Robyn says as Steve takes his little boy out of his wife's arms. Johnny just smiled at his daddy.

'So when is Danny going to take Johnny for the night?" Robyn says to her husband.

"The 26th. So that we have him for Christmas since it's his first one." Steve says to her as he gives her a kiss. Danny takes Johnny out of Steve's arms and sits down. Robyn thinks the boys together are cute.

"Danny, I wanted to say thank you for what you are doing." Steve says to their best-friend. They enjoy the rest of Christmas together. Johnny got a lot of toys and clothes. Danny came over the next day to take Johnny for the night to give Steve and Robyn some much need time.


End file.
